


A Moment worth Remembering

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cirdan is sent to give Maglor a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The elves are owned by the great Prof. Tolkien. I merely play with them from time to time.  
> Title: A Moment worth Remembering  
> Author: Jade  
> Email: bc.cougarj@gmail.com  
> Rating: strong R (or mild NC-17)  
> Pairing: Cirdan/Maglor  
> Warning: Mild Angst.  
> Summary: Cirdan is sent to give Maglor a message.
> 
> Pitchhit for Ansileran for 2013 My Slashy Valentine

Walking along the beach, Cirdan came to a sudden stop. Of all elves that he ever thought he would see, Maglor had not been one of them. However as the elf turned slowly to face Cirdan, there was no mistake that this was one of the Sons of Feanor. The question was, what was Maglor doing there and what exactly did he want? 

“You seem concerned,” Maglor spoke first. He had not failed to notice that Cirdan’s hand was gripping the hilt of his sword.

“ Should I not be?” Cirdan questioned. “Your past deeds are proof that you are not to be trusted.”

Maglor sighed deeply, he nodded in agreement then slowly turned back to look out over the water. His guilt over his actions had been eating at him more so than ever and he was sure that it would only get worse. Perhaps even be the death of him, though it was nothing less than he deserved.

“I would take it all back if I could,” Maglor told him. He closed his eyes as he heard Cirdan move. He knew the other elf had pulled his sword from its sheath. He was sure this would be his end, something he had longed for.

“Why are you here?” Cirdan hissed. He was standing directly behind the dark haired elf. It would have been too easy to put an end to Maglor and even now, he was fighting to keep himself from doing just that. Something had stopped him and all he could do now was question the other elf.

“ I am not entirely sure,” Maglor admitted. He finally turned back around to face Cirdan. “I could not ignore the overwhelming need to see the water.”

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Cirdan wondered about his own need to leave the comforts of his own home and make his way to the water. The elf that stood before him was no one’s favourite and at any time, Cirdan would have guessed that he had been sent to punish him, to watch Maglor suffer as so many had done because of him.

“The guilt,” Maglor started, “it strangles me. Every night I see the images, the horror of what our actions have cause, what my actions have caused. “

“Do not expect me to feel pity for you,” Cirdan hissed.

“I don’t want your pity,” the dark haired elf snapped. “I want peace. “

Cirdan tilted his head slightly as he watched Maglor closely. The pain in the other elf’s eyes could not be faked. It occurred to him why he had come to the beach and why it was Maglor he had found. It seemed the Valar wanted him to be their messenger.

“You will not find peace, Maglor,” he told him “not for many years and not before they have felt you have been punished enough for your actions.”

“Then what are they waiting for?” Maglor growled, his anger building. “Why wait, just punish me!.”

Cirdan let out a deep breath, his patience being tested more than it had even been before. Never one to question any duty he may have been giving but surely there had to have been another who could have dealt with Maglor.

“Your guilt, Maglor, is your punishment.” Cirdan told him. “Ending your life would be too easy. A quick way out for you not to have to face what you have done. The others, your siblings, will be dealt with in whatever way the Valar see fit.” he added.

“I would rather die than live with this pain,” Maglor replied, letting out a deep breath.

“Exactly,” Cirdan told him “what better punishment is there to someone who wishes for death?”

Maglor shook his head as he turned back to the water. The thought of living the rest of his days feeling the guilt that he felt every minute was, frightening. Knowing that this guilt would only build inside him made Maglor wonder just how long he would live. Would they allow him to find peace in the end?

“Had they wanted you to kill me?” Maglor questioned.

“Then this conversation would have already been over.” Cirdan told him. “Without question, I would have ended you. If only to ease the suffering of those who still feel the pain of your actions.”

“I would face them myself if I thought it would do any good,” he told Cirdan “ though I know none of them would believe my guilt.”

Even with Maglor’s back towards him, Cirdan could almost feel the pain in the other elf’s voice. While he felt that Maglor deserved this punishment and even worse, he could not help but feel a little amount of pity for him. 

“I believe it,” he said. When Maglor turned around, Cirdan could see that his own words had not been believed.

“I’ve seen enough pain in my life to know when someone is truly suffering.” Cirdan added.

Maglor nodded in reply then turned again, this time he started to walk away. Cirdan would be no more help to him now and Maglor would spend the rest of his days alone, isolated and suffering. Before he could get more than a few steps, he was suddenly pulled back.

The kiss had been anything but expected, yet Maglor gave into it. The need to feel close to someone, anyone, was almost as great as his guilt. When Cirdan pulled him even closer, Maglor moaned into the kiss but did not dare end it.

While neither elf said a word, they each took their time in exploring each other’s body. Maglor could not have said when either of them had removed their clothing or when he’d been lowered onto the sand. The only thing he cared about at the moment was the pleasure Cirdan was bringing him. Pleasure he had not felt or been allowed to feel in a long while. 

Moaning deeply, Cirdan pressed into the elf beneath him, letting Maglor feel the need he suddenly had for him. Knowing the other elf’s need was just as strong only made Cirdan want him even more. He could feel Maglor shaking beneath him and it was more than Cirdan could take.

Whether it was Maglor’s cry of pleasure that had echoed around them, or Cirdan, neither elf could be sure. Nor did either of them carer as they gave into the need they were both feeling. Cirdan seemed to know exactly what Maglor needed and wanted and had no problems in giving it to him. Maglor had no plans to stop him either, he wanted this too much.

With Maglor moaning and writhing beneath him, Cirdan knew he would not last much longer. He growled his own pleasure as he thrusted harder and deeper until they both were pulled over the edge.

“Perhaps now, you’ll have at least one memory you do not regret.” Cirdan told him as they slowly separated. 

The water was too inviting and Cirdan made his way through the waves before he dived in. When he finally did resurface, Maglor was nowhere to be seen. Cirdan was not surprised.

 

* * * *

It was many years later when Cirdan was asked to make one last final journey across the water. There was one who had remained in Arda, one who the Valar felt had suffered enough. It was Cirdan’s duty to find this elf and bring him home. Cirdan had an idea where he could find this elf.

“I was told you sailed with the last of the elves,” Maglor said when he saw Cirdan. He’d come back to that same beach he’d seen him many years before. This was the first time Cirdan had been waiting for him.

“Not all elves have left.” Cirdan told him. “ There is one I have been back sent for.”

Maglor tilted his head slightly. Cirdan looked even older than he had last time Maglor had seen him. His hair longer then he remembered but it was his eyes that showed how tired the other elf was.

“There are no elves left,” he told Cirdan. “Those who deserve to return to the undying lands have already done so,”

“Not all,” Cirdan replied. “ I have been sent back for you,” he added . “They have felt you have suffered enough and will grant you your wish to return to Valinor. They will listen to your story, Maglor, do not make them regret this decision.” He took a deep breath as he watched the other elf closely. “If I were you, I would accept this offer, it will not be made again.”

Maglor nodded in agreement to the offer and followed Cirdan, though he did hesitate briefly.

“I know not all will accept me there,” he said after a long while.

“No, I would assume not.” Cirdan agreed “it will take time.” He added “ however that is something we have a lot of.”

Cirdan motioned for Maglor to join him at the front of the ship. It had not taken long before they left the shore and were sailing the calm waters towards Valinor. As he turned to look at Maglor, he saw something he did not expect to see form this elf. Maglor was nervous.

“You do not have to face anyone alone, Maglor.” He told him. “You need only ask and I will stay at your side.”

Maglor nodded, feeling more relieved. His future in Valinor may still be unknown to him but for the first time, in a very long time, Maglor looked forward to facing whatever challenge he was met with.

The end…


End file.
